


天使降临

by Sherrylishangmengyan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 只为遇见你 | Nice to Meet You (TV), 喜欢你时风好甜 | Flipped (TV)
Genre: M/M, 曈耀衍生, 瀚冰 - Freeform, 瀚冰衍生 - Freeform, 齐澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrylishangmengyan/pseuds/Sherrylishangmengyan
Summary: 司澄 × 齐勋（人设可能会剧透所以不写了）私设如山，be预警，ooc预警
Relationships: 齐勋/司澄 - Relationship





	天使降临

  
  
  
这场悲剧从开始就已经注定了。  
此后，我们不曾生离，只有死别。  
  
  
  
齐勋是个孤僻的人。他不喜欢交际，他觉得最快乐的时候，是一个人对着图纸设计珠宝的时候。而他最好的伙伴，则是他很久之前在旧货市场买的一副面具。  
许是因为他把社交的时间都用在了工作上，齐勋成为了业内著名设计师中最年轻的一位。他能做出令甲方足够满意的订单，基本没有失手过。  
但是……直到上个月他收到一封邮件，才算是遇见了人生的滑铁户。  
对方让他设计一对戒指，可是却根本没有写任何关于戒指想法。只是写了一句很奇怪的话：  
圣瓦西里升天教堂。  
齐勋不知道这位甲方到底是什么意思，给对方回复邮件也是石沉大海。  
这样的甲方倒是齐勋从未见过的，若是换做其他人，这样没头没尾的邮件怕是早就当做垃圾邮件拉入黑名单了，但齐勋却莫名地对这个订单产生了兴趣。  
圣瓦西里升天教堂？  
恰巧，这个教堂是齐勋早就想要去参观的地方，只可惜他好像冥冥之中与那个教堂无缘，他总是会因为各种各样的事情而搁置这场旅行，而现在，甲方正好给了他一个不错的机会。  
  
齐勋喜欢有故事的建筑，而圣瓦西里升天教堂更是带给他一种不一样的感受，他感觉自己的心脏好像可以和这里产生共鸣，一下又一下，好像要跳出他的心口。  
只是有点奇怪的是，他的心这样激动，可他却并不想了解这个极具特色的教堂。反而不知为何，他觉得焦躁难安。好像……要见的人没有赴约一样。  
他恍惚之间好像看到墙壁上有裂缝，刚想要走近看看，却隐约听到一阵又一阵的爆炸声。  
不，不止是爆炸声，还有被爆炸声掩盖的，还有枪响，还有哀嚎。  
这教堂里明明是一片祥和，为什么会有这样的声响？  
“先生，这里是禁止游客进入的。”一个温润的声音打断了那些怪异的声音。  
齐勋回过神来刚想道歉，可当他转过身，却被眼前的景象震撼到了。  
眼前的男人……哦，不对，准确来说并不是人。他的身后有三对洁白的翅膀，阳光刚好从他背后洒在齐勋身上。  
对上他那双琥珀色的眸子那刻，恍如隔世……  
他好像是上天派来拯救他的神明。但齐勋却让他变成自己的神明，他想要把他拉下来，他想要亵神。  
这真是个龌龊的想法。  
齐勋不敢久留，他怕这位天使知晓了他心中那荒唐又肮脏的想法。齐勋向后退了两步，转身落荒而逃。  
他能逃离教堂，却逃离不了梦境。自从见到这位天使开始，齐勋的梦境便再也不能安静了。  
他能听到之前的爆炸声，枪声，哀嚎声，甚至能够闻到很重的硝烟味。可他却什么都看不见，也摸不到，恍惚之间，好像有人对他说：“我会回来的。”齐勋伸手去抓对方的袖口，却落了个空。他努力摸索着，好像抓住了什么冰凉的东西。  
那是一副面具。  
齐勋的视觉好像又恢复了，可是他却只能看到那副被他抓回来的面具。明明是那样熟悉的面具，齐勋的眼眶却有点泛酸。眼泪不受控制地一滴又一滴地打在面具上，那面具好似是被眼泪冲刷，从方才那古旧的模样重新变得崭新……那才是齐勋熟悉的样子。  
原来……他的面具伙伴，也是有故事的么？齐勋忍不住想要知道，方才在这副面具的后面又是怎样的面孔？  
梦境没有给他答案，他的耳边只剩下那震耳欲聋的爆炸声。  
“别走……”好像是他的声音，却好像又不是。  
  
齐勋的闹钟忽然失灵了，不过酒店窗帘的隔光条件并不怎么好，所以这次唤醒他的，是刺目的阳光。齐勋眨了眨眼睛，忽然想起了昨天降落在他身边的天使。  
真奇怪，怎么会想到他？而且……昨天应该是他的幻觉吧，天使，怎么可能出现呢？  
齐勋慢吞吞地从床上爬起来，他的任务没有完成，他还需要好好参观一下教堂。昨天因为那么一遭事，齐勋几乎没怎么听有关教堂的故事，自然不可能有什么设计灵感。  
可在齐勋收拾东西的时候，他发现自己包里的面具不见了。  
面具是他的伙伴，他一直都把它放在包里，根本没有拿出来过。难道……这和那个奇怪的梦境有关？还是……和那位天使有关。  
齐勋一下就失去了参观的兴致，可是他却不想呆在酒店里。犹豫再三，他还是进入了教堂。  
齐勋漫无目的地在教堂里晃来晃去，他不知道自己想去哪里，也没有明确要参观的地方。他明明是跟着人流一起走，可是越走人越少。  
“迷路了吗？”  
又是他，昨天的那位天使。不过，这一次他身后没有了翅膀。果然……昨天是幻觉。大概是昨天的阳光有些晃眼了，让他看错了。  
“是……我也不知道怎么就走到这里来了，先生方便带个路吗？”  
对方浅浅一笑道：“那跟我来吧。”  
他真的好漂亮，尤其是笑起来的时候。  
齐勋很少有这样的心思，这些年来，他好像从来都没有对一个人动过心。可是从昨天见到他的那刻开始，他的心就变得不正常起来。  
齐勋也不知道自己这是怎么了，往常他也对所谓的一见钟情也嗤之以鼻。可现在……他却实实在在地感受到了什么叫一眼万年。  
也许齐勋太过沉浸在自己的世界里了，没注意到他已经停了下来，差点一个不小心，撞到对方的身上。  
很奇怪，对方带他来到了一个屋子里。  
“这个是你昨天落下的吧？”  
这是……今天怎么也找不到面具伙伴。  
“谢谢您。”齐勋万般珍视地接过面具，抬头问道：“先生方便告诉我您的名字吗？”  
“我叫司澄。”  
“我叫齐勋。”  
“那……齐先生，我带你出去吧。”  
“哦……好。”齐勋不敢和司澄并排走，他怕自己会忍不住看司澄，让司澄起疑。  
哪料到司澄会回头对他说：“我很可怕吗？为什么走得那么远。”  
“啊……不是……”齐勋有点不好意思地笑了笑，有点忐忑地走到了司澄的身边。  
  
齐勋感觉自己走了很久，走得甚至有点头晕眼花，他感觉司澄带他走了好长好长的楼梯，总是在绕来绕去。  
齐勋刚想要问司澄还有多远的时候，却看到司澄再一次展开了翅膀。这次没有阳光，齐勋也确确实实地看到了他的翅膀，甚至有一根羽毛还轻轻地扫了扫他的脸颊。  
司澄笑着牵起了齐勋的手道：“走吧。”  
可司澄带他飞起来的时候，他又一次听到了久违的爆炸声。这一次，离得好近，像是在他的耳边炸开。  
“你真的……能保护好他吗？”  
这是谁的低语？  
  
“你好，我是蓝爵。”  
齐勋听到这个熟悉的名字，立马反应过来。蓝爵？不就是他的甲方吗？那个让他来这里寻找灵感，定做那对戒指的甲方。  
难道……司澄和蓝爵有什么关系，而他的甲方是要在这里见他？  
“蓝爵先生？”  
齐勋抬头想要见见这位蓝爵先生是何许人也，却发现对方是在盯着自己看。而且……对面说话的人，好像有点像司澄。  
“蓝爵先生，这次……鼎兆通是诚心将这些矿产变卖，明轩没有半句虚言，还希望先生能够考虑。”  
这里四下无人，对面这位的交谈对象，也只可能是他了。可是，他怎么知道蓝爵的想法？而且，他怎么会变成蓝爵。而且……眼前这个屋子里的布置，也并不像是现代该有的布置。  
齐勋正愁该怎样开口，可身体却好像并不受他的控制。  
“郝少爷，我可以买下这笔矿产。但是价格……”  
“先生，我现在的这个价格已经是最低了，不能再低了。”  
“少爷……”蓝爵的身体前倾，有点玩味地说道：“可我是个商人，最是重利，眼下鼎兆通为什么要出手矿产的缘由我很清楚，而您眼下也是走投无路……”  
被称为“郝少爷”男人，皱了皱眉道：“抱歉，看来明轩只能告辞。”  
“郝少爷……你应该知道，渡边是有意的。如果处理不当，这些东西可能会落到渡边手里。”  
“我很清楚，但是先生，你给出的价格……郝某只能拒绝。”  
蓝爵笑了笑道：“少爷的耐心不够啊……”  
“什么？”  
“如果我不买的话，恐怕你这笔矿产……也只能砸到渡边手里了。”蓝爵说罢，端起自己的杯子，喝了一口咖啡。  
“先生，您的洋行并不是我问的最后一个洋行，你怎么能肯定我就不能找到合适的买家？”郝明轩说罢起身，端端正正地给蓝爵行了礼道：“既然我们有了分歧，那明轩就不叨扰了。”  
留给郝明轩的时间本来就不多，他不能和一直和蓝爵浪费时间。  
“那我便不送了，如果郝少爷问过其他洋行之后依然不能拿到合理的价格，欢迎你回来。”  
郝明轩没有答复他，也没有缓下脚步，但郝明轩记住了蓝爵说的话。

不然……他也不至于在几天后返回这里。  
每个洋行都拒绝了郝明轩，几乎没有留下一点转圜的余地。甚至有些洋行都没有听他期望的价格，仅仅是听到“鼎兆通”三个字就拒绝了他。  
加上渡边也曾找过他，威逼利诱要鼎兆通的矿产。郝明轩确实如当时蓝爵所说，几乎没有任何选择。郝明轩不能确定蓝爵是不是好人，但渡边绝非善类。所以眼下，他也只能选择再来见见蓝爵。  
蓝爵再次见到郝明轩好像也不意外，只是微笑着让他坐下，给他倒了一杯咖啡。  
“看样子，郝少爷是没有得到满意的答案。”  
“先生，在背后动手段可非君子所为。”  
蓝爵笑了笑道：“确实有人在你背后动手段，但并非是我。”  
郝明轩不傻，他自然知道蓝爵并没有动手的必要，但同时，蓝爵也没有买这笔矿产的必要。“是渡边。”他知道蓝爵对自己的洋行其实并不怎么上心，蓝爵还在做珠宝生意，不需要靠他的洋行来挣钱，也根本没必要跟渡边过不去。只是郝明轩有点好奇，蓝爵为什么要买这笔矿产。  
“不错，他跟你兜了这么大的圈子，警告过所有的洋行，其实也就是为了这笔矿产。”蓝爵一边说着，一边搅着手里的咖啡。一抬头，却发现郝明轩正盯着自己看。  
“郝少爷有什么问题吗？”  
“先生，那既然你知道是渡边的手笔，又为何要买下这笔矿产？”  
“因为……在鼎兆通出事前，我得到一个消息。”蓝爵放下手中的咖啡，放低声音道：“渡边并不是普通的日本商人，他是个特务，任务就是买到这些矿产制作武器，我又怎能让他如愿？”  
“什么？”郝明轩显然很激动，直接站了起来。  
之前渡边诓骗郝明轩做了许多事，眼下他确实很后悔，可他并不明白渡边为什么一定要置鼎兆通于死地。若蓝爵说的是真的，那么他之前是做了大蠢事，他居然帮了鬼子。  
“不用太自责，渡边的目标是矿产，至少现在，你也努力不让那笔矿产落到渡边手里。”  
听到这话，郝明轩又开始警觉：“先生知道我做了什么？”  
郝明轩并不怕他之前做的错事被人公之于众，毕竟犯了错，总是要承担后果。但是蓝爵到底是什么人物，他的目的又是什么，谁都不知道。  
“复仇吗？那我确实知道，毕竟渡边要做的事情我都要调查清楚啊。但我没有要要挟少爷的意思，我只是想说，如果这笔矿产给了我，那么渡边就一定得不到……但如果少爷依旧对价格不满意，也可以按照少爷心中的价位来，但是少爷需要允我一件事。”  
“何事？”  
“我还没有想好，你只需先应下，日后在我需要的时候你再去做就好。少爷放心，我必不会让少爷作奸犯科，或是做有辱伦理道德之事。  
话说着容易，两片嘴皮一碰的事情。郝明轩之前已经被渡边骗过，眼下自然不会那样容易便相信一个人，更何况此人来路不明。渡边是鬼子，又怎么担保蓝爵不是汉奸？  
但是鼎兆通之事紧急，如蓝爵所说，倘若这笔矿产不给蓝爵，那极有可能落到渡边手里。蓝爵即便有问题，想来也坏不过渡边。权衡之下，蓝爵确实是个选择。  
“那好。不过先生，如果你违背你说的话，那明轩也会拒绝去做。”  
“少爷放心，话既已说出口，蓝某定不会叫你为难。”  
“如此甚好……既然先生同意了，那明日便把事情办了吧。”  
“好。今日天色也不早了，不如少爷留下来吃个饭？”  
郝明轩犹豫了一下，还是道：“好。”  
  
满打满算只见过两面的人一起吃饭，气氛总是有些许尴尬。郝明轩已经做好了两个人不交流的准备，却没想到蓝爵却讲起了自己的故事。  
郝明轩这才知道蓝爵是个留洋回来的商人，他所学，也确实与珠宝有关。  
“那……你这样贸然买下了这笔矿产，不害怕渡边吗？”  
“他暂且拿我没什么办法。”  
“为何？”  
“少爷是在担心我么？”蓝爵笑着看向郝明轩道：“我的客人中有德国人，即便他心中不满，也不敢直接同我发难。”  
郝明轩这次没有答他，只低头看着自己的碗。  
郝明轩一直想不通蓝爵做这件事情的动机，但经过多方打探，蓝爵确实只是一个商人，没有跟其他任何组织有过一点联系。  
既然调查过之后没有问题，也不妨信他一回。  
  
临走之前，郝明轩好像多看了几眼墙上的一个面具，蓝爵便顺手从墙上摘下来送给了他。  
  
那……不是他的面具吗？齐勋好像脱离了蓝爵的身体，他想要努力抓郝明轩手里的面具，却怎么都碰不到。  
这时郝明轩抬头跟蓝爵道谢，他的鼻子险些碰到齐勋的鼻子。近距离这么一瞧，才发现……郝明轩不止是和司澄相似，几乎是一模一样。  
好不容易从蓝爵的身体里脱离，齐勋连忙转过身子看这位甲方是什么样子，可令他大跌眼镜的是，他同自己，一模一样。  
齐勋还没从震惊之中清醒，却又一次被带进了另一个人的身体。  
但这次，热浪扑面而来，他很快被大火吞没。恍惚之中，他好像听见有人喊着“明轩！”  
  
那种粉身碎骨的感觉太过真实，齐勋直接从梦中惊醒，从床上坐了起来。  
司澄正坐在他旁边，关切地问道：“你还好吧？”  
“我刚刚是在做梦吗？”  
“啊？”  
“不好意思。”齐勋暗骂自己蠢，自己是不是做梦，人家怎么可能知道。  
齐勋拿起床边的背包，说道：“实在不好意思，我也不知道为什么忽然睡着了。还得麻烦您送我出去了。”  
司澄笑着道：“没关系的，那楼梯太长了，是我走得太快，这才把你晃晕了。”  
齐勋这才想起来，自己最后的记忆好像是司澄展开了翅膀，拽着他顺着楼梯飞下去。  
就在齐勋纠结司澄到底是不是天使的时候，司澄却当着他的面展开了翅膀，搂住了他的腰，在他耳边轻轻说道：“还是直接带你下去吧，抱歉冒犯了。”  
齐勋丝毫没觉得是司澄冒犯，反而觉得自己更像是登徒子。他一时之间不知自己的手该放在何处，便轻轻地扶着司澄的腰，不敢用力，更不敢抱他。  
司澄放开齐勋，有点不好意思地笑了笑道：“你一直直走，应该就能找到大门了。”  
齐勋点了点头，走了两步之后，又折回来问道：“我们……也算有缘了，今晚能一起……吃个饭吗？”齐勋的话说的磕磕绊绊的，他自己都不知道自己是怎样把这样的话讲出来的，他不喜欢跟不熟悉的人打交道。可他潜意识里，好像又不愿意把司澄当做不熟悉的人。  
是因为……自己喜欢他吗？可是他和司澄才见过几面？为什么自己会有这样的想法？  
司澄的大翅膀还没收回去，有点害羞地对着齐勋笑了笑道：“抱歉啊，我……我不可以离开教堂的，恐怕没法出去。”  
“啊？因为……你是天使吗？”  
“嗯……希望你不要告诉其他人。”  
“放心，我不会的。”齐勋给自己做了会儿心理建设后，才开口道：“那……明天我还能见到你吗？”  
“如果你明天还迷路的话，也许会吧。”  
齐勋若有所思地点了点头道：“那……再见。”  
“再见。”  
齐勋转身离开，他没敢再回头看。这一天的事情很荒唐，不管是那场梦，还是司澄是天使这个事实。  
而且……那场梦也真实得很，他几乎就要以为自己就是蓝爵。  
齐勋看着来自蓝爵的那封电子邮件，有些恍惚。难道他的甲方真的是个民国时代的人？如果真的是这样，这封邮件到底是怎么寄到他这里的？  
可是如果今天的所见所闻是真的，那么蓝爵能给他寄来邮件好像也不稀奇了。  
即便经历了那场梦，可齐勋依旧没什么灵感。齐勋干脆躺在床上，准备睡觉，他明天想早点去教堂见司澄。  
齐勋特意定了好几个闹铃，如果今天依然会做梦，那自己可能会很难醒来。一个闹铃会失效，那就多来几个，总该有一个正常吧？  
今天的梦不再是黑暗的，他好像好像可以看清周围的样子。可不知为什么，他却一直在跑。周围的景色从热闹的大街变为了荒凉的郊外，可是他却没有停的意思。  
可一股热浪却让他被迫停在了原地。  
好像是一个山洞……爆炸了。  
他也不知道为什么，眼泪不受控制地留了出来，他伸手去擦，可是越擦越多，怎么也止不住。  
齐勋又一次醒了，他摸了摸自己的脸，却意外的发现自己真的满脸泪水。梦里那莫名的情感，居然还真的带到了现实。齐勋自嘲似的笑了，擦干了自己的泪水。  
天才蒙蒙亮，齐勋却睡不着了。反正他也不准备接着睡了，便起身慢吞吞地去洗漱，关掉了之前所有的闹铃。  
他不知道这接二连三的梦到底和什么有关，每一个的感受都那样真实。他本以为蓝爵就是个普通的甲方，如果自己不能帮他设计出戒指，便跟他说明情况。但是现在看来，好像他们之间有着很深的羁绊，自己恐怕没那么容易脱身了。  
不过齐勋暂时也不想思考那些东西了，或许他还得好好地感谢蓝爵，如果不是他，齐勋也许不会遇见司澄。  
虽然他现在不知道自己到底对司澄是种什么样的感情，但至少齐勋清楚，自己想见他，想要了解他。  
不仅仅是因为他是天使，更是因为他是司澄。  
  
齐勋从没想过，自己有一天居然会期待着迷路。他想见司澄，哪怕只能匆匆见一面，齐勋也想见他。  
可这一次他好像没有像之前那样顺利，以前不想要迷路反而总是找不到路，眼下他想要迷路，反而做不到了。  
见不到司澄，齐勋反而失去了参观的兴趣。他忽然失去了在这里待下去的动力，匆匆向门口走去。  
然而，就在他马上就要走到出口的时候，却迎面撞上了司澄。  
司澄不再穿着之前的白衣，而是穿了一身淡蓝色的西装。  
齐勋此行的目的就是见司澄，可现在见到了司澄，却不知道该跟司澄说些什么。脸憋得通红，最后却说了一句：“好久不见……”  
司澄听到齐勋这句话差点笑出声，他笑着问道：“你今天是来找我的吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“那要不要……我带你参观一下呢？”  
“嗯。”听司澄这么一说，齐勋的眼睛都亮了，哪有不应的道理？  
司澄的讲解倒是跟导游不太一样，他是以自己的视角讲述着故事。据司澄说，他是这个教堂的守护天使，因而不能轻易离开此处。  
“守护天使……有自己的感情吗？”  
司澄愣了一下，旋即便笑着对齐勋说道：“有啊。救了我的大天使，因为想和恋人在一起，所以选择了离开这里……”  
“救你？”  
“嗯……其实我算是死过一回的人，如果不是他，我可能……就真的不复存在了。而且，这个名字还是那位大天使给我取的。”  
“那他不做守护天使，会有什么代价吗？”  
“我也不知道。只是，他的恋人是个恶魔，所以……他也因为这个，被处死了。他死前还求我放了他的恋人，但其实我也根本没打算抓他和他的恋人。”  
司澄苦笑着抬头，指着一片空旷的地方说道：“我第一次来这个教堂，就是和他一起站在那里。我不曾见过他的真实容貌，他总是戴着面具遮着半张脸，我只知道他的脸颊上有一道疤。他虽然没有跟我相处很久，但帮了我很多。也是他告诉我，我的恋人会很快会回来找我。”  
说到这位大天使，司澄的语气之中掺了几分不舍与遗憾，说着说着，竟有些哽咽。  
齐勋看司澄这个样子，也有些难过，却有了几分想把他拥入怀里的冲动。可到底齐勋不是登徒子，他还是忍住了，从自己的包里拿出一包纸巾递给了司澄。  
司澄的眼睛亮晶晶的，盯着他看了好一会儿才拿走了那包纸巾。  
“谢谢……”司澄擦干了泪珠，又把剩下的纸巾还给了齐勋。  
齐勋刚想要说“不用谢”，却被司澄突如其来的吻封住了嘴唇。  
司澄只是轻轻吻了他一下，一吻即分。但是这个吻却像是在齐勋的心底燃了一支烟花，“嘭”地一声在他的心口炸开。  
齐勋搂住司澄的腰，追上他的唇，再次吻了上去。  
齐勋也不知道他吻了多久，只是分开的时候，司澄有点害羞，不敢看他的眼睛。  
“那么……你也有自己的感情吗？”  
司澄点了点头，低声说道：“有……”  
“那……那位大天使所说的恋人，有没有可能……会是我？”齐勋鼓足了勇气，终于把类似于表白的话说出了口。  
“嗯……”  
就这样简单的一个字，似乎把齐勋的脑子烧坏了。司澄的意思……就是同意自己做他的恋人了吧？  
齐勋走到司澄的身边，低声说道：“我不希望你受到伤害，你不能离开，那就不要离开，我住在这附近，我们也能够天天见面。”  
齐勋说的是真心话，他平常不怎么社交，故而也没什么朋友。至于亲人……他唯一的亲人，也就是他的妹妹齐恬，去年也因为白血病去世。现在的他，去哪里都可以。  
既然那个大天使与他的恋人最终的结局并不好，那说不定离开这里真的会对天使产生什么伤害。他不想让司澄受伤。  
但不知为何，听到这话的司澄好像并不是那么高兴。甚至送他离开的时候，还特意嘱咐了他一句：“明天你先不要再来了。”  
“为什么？”  
“一天，就一天，我想要解决一点事情。”  
“好。”  
齐勋虽然不舍，但也不想司澄因为自己而为难。不过今天的事情……还是高兴多一些。不过是一天而已，往后有的是时间。  
  
今日齐勋的梦有些奇怪，他梦到的不再是民国那些乱七八糟的事情，而是司澄。  
就在那个漂亮的大教堂里，司澄浑身是血的倒在地上，他那件白色袍子几乎都要被染成了红色。他好像在拼尽全力向前爬去，身后拖出了一道血痕。  
有这样不美好的梦，齐勋自然又是被惊醒的。  
但今天却不能再去见司澄了。  
如果是昨天的他，自然不觉得有什么。可是做了这样的梦，又不许他见司澄，这简直是一种煎熬。  
他想要确认司澄安全，却也不想不听司澄的话莽撞地冲过去。这导致齐勋一整天都在纠结，在教堂附近徘徊了很久，直到黄昏。  
眼见着天色已晚，齐勋才不情不愿地回到酒店。  
但他没想到，自己想念了一整天的人居然坐在他的床上，正等着他。  
齐勋见了司澄便赶忙查看他的情况，连他怎么能找到这里的问题都抛之脑后。  
司澄身上没什么伤，只是他的脸色不太好，嘴唇都在发白。但是他看到了齐勋之后却笑了起来，告诉齐勋不用担心。  
“可你脸色很差……”  
“大概是跑得有点着急了吧？不用担心，我真的没事。”  
齐勋这才想起来，之前司澄明明和他说过，他是不能离开教堂的。可是眼下他却真真切切地站在自己的面前。  
“司澄，守护天使不是不可以离开教堂吗？”  
“嗯……”司澄错开齐勋询问的目光，低声说道：“但现在我已经不是守护天使了。”  
“什么？”齐勋差点以为自己幻听了，他记得他昨天告诉过司澄，自己可以一直住在这附近，这样司澄就可以不用离开教堂。可……怎么司澄还是要离开。  
司澄似乎是看出了他的疑问，轻轻说道：“如果我一直不离开，你的寿命是有限的，而我的寿命是无限的。我不想……再失去你。”  
“但……”  
“你不用担心啦，没什么惩罚的，我只是需要放弃无限的寿命而已。可这没什么不好，我可以一直陪着你，从现在到我们老去。”  
齐勋听了这话，抓起司澄的腕子就往出走。  
“你要做什么？”  
“去看医生，你的脸色真的很不好。”  
“别去了，即便我放弃了无限寿命，但终究与普通人有一定区别。去看医生也未必能帮到我，反而可能会招来不必要的麻烦。”  
司澄替齐勋关好门，转身笑着道：“我被剥夺了寿命和法力，状态不好也正常，不用担心我，我适应两天就没事了。”  
齐勋原本还想坚持一下，但一想起方才司澄说……可能会招致不必要麻烦，他便打消了这个念头。  
齐勋把司澄拉到床上十分认真地说道：“那……我们在这里再呆一段时间。等你恢复了，我们再动身。”  
“好。”  
  
齐勋原是说好了要和司澄回去，不过司澄恢复得速度远超于齐勋的想象，之前买好的机票可能也需要改签。齐勋本想着改签机票，但是司澄却说他从来没见过除教堂之外的地方，加之齐勋也没有好好在这里游玩过，两个人便决定在附近有特色的地方玩两天再回去。  
以往齐勋旅游的时候，从来不喜欢跟团走，而是自己做计划，他觉得一个人自在些。所以齐勋这次来找灵感的时候，也顺便做好了旅行计划，原以为用不上了，却没想到眼下还有用武之地。  
司澄似乎真的没有出来过，他对外面的一切都很陌生，甚至很多高科技产品他都不认识。这个世界对于他来说，处处都是新奇的玩意。  
这是他和司澄在一起的第一场旅行，也是司澄变成人之后第一遭接触这个世界。齐勋一直想要买一个纪念品，却一直没挑到司澄喜欢的。  
齐勋带着司澄逛了无数纪念品店无果之后，又跟着司澄进了一个二手物品店。这种地方齐勋倒是司空见惯，但是司澄却觉着新鲜。  
“这里……是当铺吗？”  
“嗯……不是。是二手店铺，这里的东西都是它们的原主人卖过来的。”  
“是这样啊……”司澄若有所思地点点头。  
“当铺……这样的说法好像好久都没出现了，你做天使也已经很久了吧？”  
“其实也没有太久，那个救我的大天使带我来这里的时候，好像这里就是这个样子……”  
司澄的话戛然而止，齐勋转头看他，想听他说完，却发现司澄似乎盯着一个面具看。  
那看起来就是个普通的面具，是当下流行的那种只能遮住半张脸的面具，并没有什么特色，齐勋也看不出来它有什么特别之处。  
“你喜欢这个？”  
“嗯……”司澄眼中流露出了几分温柔，道：“这个很像一位故人的东西，他已经故去了……”  
齐勋明白了司澄的意思，也明白为什么司澄对这个普通至极的面具这样感兴趣。  
只是……齐勋有些想不通，听司澄的措辞，像是很久以前的人，那么他的故人，应该也是很久以前的人，可很久以前的人怎么会有一个这么现代化的面具。  
不过，这些也不重要，既然司澄好不容易有一个喜欢的东西，那齐勋自然想要送给他。  
看着司澄对着那副面具出神，齐勋知道司澄肯定是在怀念故人。他轻轻搂住司澄的腰，低声在他耳边说道：“没关系，我会一直陪在你的身边的，我的天使。”而后，轻轻地吻了吻他的额头。  
自从司澄到齐勋的身边，齐勋再也没做过噩梦。齐勋一直觉得司澄没有变，依然还是守护天使，只是这次，守护的是自己。  
齐勋也跟司澄讲过自己那些荒唐的梦和他那个奇怪的甲方，不过司澄的反应却很奇怪，他总是听到一半就靠在他的身上，搂着他的腰。  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“不是，我只是觉得你这个梦有点……让人害怕。”  
“害怕吗？”  
司澄没有回答他，只是把他搂得更紧了。  
他确实是害怕吧，齐勋提到蓝爵的时候，司澄似乎都在颤抖。可是即便害怕，司澄依然会让他把所有的梦都讲完。  
果然，天使还是天使，只不过他现在不能救赎所有世人，他只是我一个人的救赎，他也只有我一个信徒。  
齐勋轻轻吻了司澄的额头，把他抱紧。  
  
原本以为司澄已经完全恢复了，没想到司澄和齐勋一起回去之后，情况急转直下。司澄好像生了大病一样，总是在咳嗽，脸色也一天比一天差劲。  
齐勋想要带他去看医生，可是司澄却总是推脱。后来即便齐勋偷偷把医生带回来给司澄看病，医生也说不出个所以然。  
齐勋急疯了，他不知道司澄到底怎么了，甚至现代医术也诊不出司澄到底出了什么问题。时间一点一点过去，可是齐勋却根本找不到解决的方法。  
司澄的病愈发严重了起来，他已经不再咳嗽了，可他却时常会呼吸困难，体温也一日比一日低，低得已经不像是个正常人了。  
齐勋不敢再找医生，他怕会有奇怪的流言毁掉司澄。他想尽办法想要焐热司澄的身体，可是不管齐勋怎么努力，司澄身上都是冷冰冰的。  
“为什么会这样？为什么！明明……在俄罗斯的时候已经没事了啊……”齐勋解开自己的衣服把司澄越来越冷的身体用力揉在怀里。  
齐勋的怀抱也渐渐冷了下来，可是司澄的体温却没有一点要回升的意思。  
“是我不好……”齐勋的怀里传来了司澄虚弱的声音，司澄冰凉的指腹为他揩掉脸颊上的泪珠道，“我原以为，我接受了化形试炼之后，只是会失去永生的权利。可是我没想到，他们说的‘劫数’没有那么简单……我只想和你在一起，我想要一次机会能这样一直一直陪在你身边。”司澄艰难地喘了一口气，接着道，“可是……我还是太蠢，还是搞砸了一切，我总是那么自大，对不起……”  
齐勋听不懂司澄为什么道歉，但是不知道为什么，听到司澄的声音之后，他的眼泪没由来地愈发汹涌。  
司澄好像又睡着了，他最近睡着的时间也越来越长，好像除了睡觉以外的所有事情会消耗他的体力。  
看着这样的司澄，齐勋却无计可施。齐勋忽然有了一种深深的无力感，他看着司澄的状态一天比一天差，却没有任何方法帮司澄恢复。他有那么一瞬间恨自己只是个普通人，他什么都做不了，什么都挽回不了，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的爱人在自己面前越来越虚弱。  
齐勋也想过干脆和司澄一起回教堂，无论怎样，只要能让司澄恢复，他做什么都可以。可是司澄却告诉他，他通过了化形试炼，是不可能再次回到教堂。  
“什么试炼？”  
“化形试炼……你那天做的梦其实也不完全是假的。我看过相关的书，这好像是最好方法，可以‘置之死地与后生’。只是我没想到，原来这个‘生’也持续不了多长时间。”  
“那……”齐勋又燃起了一点希望道，“你会好起来的吧？  
“不知道……”司澄的呼吸声又变得急促，他费力地说道，“也许，我也会就这么消失。”司澄显然不太愿意谈这个话题，齐勋再怎么追问，他也不肯再多说，只是用尽全力握住齐勋。  
他的体温好像更低了……  
齐勋反握住司澄的手，轻轻在他的手背上落下一吻道：“不管发生什么，我都一定陪在你身边。你不会消失的，你别想跑。”  
司澄闭着眼，费力地嘟囔着什么，不知是在回应他，还是在说梦话。  
齐勋把耳朵凑到司澄嘴边，才勉强听到司澄的话：“我不想离开你……但是好像没法阻止……对不起……对不起……”  
齐勋再一次把司澄抱在怀里：“不是你的错，没关系的司澄，你不会消失的……我会想办法的，会有办法的。”  
  
但事实证明，司澄说的才是正确的，司澄所说的消失，是真正的消失，是他根本控制不了情况。  
是司澄的身体慢慢变透明，然后一寸一寸地融化在空气里，消失在齐勋眼前。  
那一刻 齐勋尝到了恐惧的滋味。  
他想要握住司澄的手，可他一用力，就只能捏住空气。齐勋想要把司澄抱起来，却发现他的重量也在流失。  
太轻了……齐勋根本不觉得自己怀里抱着一个人。  
“齐勋……”司澄的声音好像也变小不少，现在他连吐字都十分费力，但他还是努力地说道，“我没事的，你能再近一点吗，我想好好看看你……”  
齐勋慌张到失了主见，听到司澄的话后便立刻照做，迅速把司澄放回床上。他跪在床边，轻轻握住司澄已经半透明的手，下巴抵在枕边，低声说道：“我在呢，我会一直在你身边的。”  
他的呼吸好轻，齐勋甚至都有点感觉不到。  
司澄抬起手，慢慢描绘着齐勋的五官。他的指尖依然是那么冰，但还好，至少齐勋能感受到他的存在。  
可时间好像不讲道理，就在齐勋以为暂时没事的时候，司澄却彻底消失在空气中。  
“司澄！”齐勋赶忙用力收紧握着司澄的那只手。  
好像抓住了什么，又好像什么都没抓住。  
他颤抖着摊开手掌，里面什么都没有。  
齐勋跪在原地，方才司澄停留在他脸上的冰凉触感好似还没有消失，可床铺已然空空如也。  
太空了……仿佛他从未出现在自己的生活里。  
他不知道自己跪了多久，他的膝盖都有点发麻，连脸上的泪水也早已干涸。齐勋伸出手，努力摸着床铺上面的空气，可空气依旧是空气，关于司澄的一切，早已吞没。  
齐勋努力的站起来，却不知道下一步该做什么。他的心里空落落的，这是他第一次感受到孤独，第一次觉得原来自己也需要人陪伴。  
可他没有任何办法，他是一个普通人，什么能力都没有，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的恋人在自己怀里消失。  
对了，教堂！也许他能求得那些天使的帮助，能让司澄回来。  
想到这的齐勋顾不上别的，慌慌张张的拿起衣服就往出跑。  
但他没能顺利离开。有一个人挡在了他的门口。  
好像也不对，那并不像是一个人。他穿着很大的墨蓝色袍子，身后展开了一对巨大的黑色翅膀。齐勋看不清他的脸，巨大的袍子也遮住了他的半张脸，露在外面的，只是半张烧焦的面具。  
齐勋退后了几步，提高声音质问道：“你是什么人，为什么能进我家里？”  
对方似乎没有伤害他的意思，也没有要靠近他的意思，只是淡淡问了一句：“你想见到他吗？”  
齐勋愣了一下，问道：“什么？谁？”  
“你刚刚失去的人。”  
听到这句话，齐勋不再往后退，反而走近了几步问道：“你……你能复活他吗？”  
“不能，但是我能带你找到他。”  
不能复活，但是能找到……难道司澄根本没彻底消失，而是被带到了什么地方？  
“您可以帮我吗？”齐勋带着几分犹豫地走到对方身边。  
说实话，对方这个模样，看着就不像是个良善之辈，齐勋实在不想与他打交道。但是他既然提到了司澄，说明他是能够找到司澄的。而且……他看着也并不像是普通人。  
“我可以帮你，只是有个条件。我送你去，你跟我订一个契约。”  
“契约？”  
“看不出来吗？我是个恶魔，不可能无条件帮你的。”  
怪不得看起来不像是良善之辈，原来是个恶魔。但是现在……即便是恶魔，齐勋也不惧怕了，只要能见到司澄，确认他的安好就行。  
“好。”齐勋一口应下。  
  
这个恶魔确实是个说到做到的主，齐勋跟他订了契约，他便立刻把他带到了另一个地方。  
只是新来的这个地方，有些出乎齐勋的想象。这里……好像根本不是他所生活的世界。  
“这里是什么地方？”  
“民国。”  
“为什么会在这里？”  
“因为你能见到他，只是他在这里换了一个名字，而且应该认不出你来。”那个恶魔一边说着，一边拿出了一个文件袋交给他道，“这个可以用来当你的身份证明。”  
齐勋接过来还没好好看，却发现那个恶魔不知为何已经被巨大的火焰法阵包围了。现在的他，已经被燃起的熊熊大火吞没了。  
“喂，您没事吧？”  
“走远点儿，别碰到那火。”  
齐勋听罢又退后了几步，不知道该不该接着留下来。虽然对方是恶魔，但是好歹是帮助过自己，这样一走了之好像不是那么礼貌。  
齐勋看不清大火之中的状况，但对方似乎忽然变得很虚弱：“他在这里的名字是郝明轩……你不需要找他，他会来找你的，别那么轻易放他走。还有……恶魔只能穿越时空一次，第二次就会失去生命……咳……你救不了我，快走吧。”  
齐勋站在原地，不知如何是好。忽然那个恶魔不知向他扔了什么东西，那东西过了法阵落到他脚边的时候，已经碎成了齑粉。  
他大概是在提醒自己……自己确实帮不上他什么吧。  
齐勋虽然感到抱歉，但他确实不能帮到那个恶魔。齐勋向那个恶魔鞠了一躬，便遗憾地转身离去。  
“你真的……能保护好他吗？”  
齐勋猛地回头看去，却发现那个法阵已经逐渐熄灭了，法阵里……什么都没有留下。那句话，不可能是那个恶魔所说的吧？也许……这是自己内心的呐喊。  
齐勋对着当初那个恶魔站着的地方又鞠了一躬，转身打开了那个文件袋。  
里面的新名字居然就是“蓝爵”。  
蓝爵……联想到之前他做过的那些梦，他似乎有了点头绪。怪不得那个恶魔说郝明轩回来找他，若是那个梦不假，他确实只需要等到鼎兆通出了问题之后才能见到郝明轩。  
“难道……我就是蓝爵吗？”  
可现在他是蓝爵，当初那个甲方又是谁，他眼下在民国，也不可能给自己发邮件。  
蓝爵不打算再想这个问题，他把那一袋资料收好，朝离他最近的城走去。那个恶魔没有告知他具体的地点，但是他的梦里有提到过几个相关的人与事。  
比如渡边。  
早就知道渡边是什么货色的蓝爵实在不想和这种家伙有什么交集，但是他的那份身份资料里确实有关于去德国留洋的相关证明，对方跟他谈的也是德国的消息。直接拒绝可能会引起对方怀疑，也可能会给以后帮郝明轩制造麻烦，所以蓝爵不得不与他虚与委蛇。  
其实那份身份资料蓝爵也就看了个大概，所以对上这个特务头子除了反感，也有担心。自己可没有相关经验，要是不小心被怀疑，后续会很麻烦。  
好在渡边没有问太多，只是话里话外暗示他可以利用在德国留洋的身份和他们一起工作。  
蓝爵嘴上说着考虑考虑，实际上就想找个机会离开。但渡边好像挺舍不得他走的，临走前，还说他的身份资料有点太旧了，可以帮他换稍微新一点的废话。  
不过蓝爵后来确实更新了一下他的身份资料，不过，里面没什么实质性的变化，只是换了一叠新纸而已。  
除了这些东西，渡边还说要帮蓝爵找住所，不过蓝爵拒绝了。住在渡边安排的地方，百分之百是要活在监视下的。虽然自己找的地方也可能会被监视，但起码自己舒服。  
蓝爵也算幸运，当初那个恶魔给他留下了一些银票，他很快就找到了一个不错洋房。  
其实蓝爵不想一直等郝明轩，他很想弄清到底发生了什么事。为什么司澄会莫名其妙到这里来，改名成郝明轩。而且……那个恶魔说他不认识自己，可是为什么会不认识他呢？  
难道……这就是司澄说的“置之于死地而后生”？  
蓝爵心里一直记挂着郝明轩，他有点等不及郝明轩来找他，他想要早点去见郝明轩。可如果他的洋行不能正常运行并且有一定购买力的话，之后郝明轩的困难他也解决不了。  
蓝爵纠结了许久，最后决定咬咬牙，先按下自己的思念与疑惑，先把手里的事情处理好了，等到所有的事都尘埃落定之后如果郝明轩还没有来，他就主动出击。  
  
不过，事情倒是比他预想的要顺利许多。他有了一定资产之后，除了给他那个洋行和自己的生活之外，剩下大多都支持抗战前线了。  
也正因如此，那些地下工作者也给予了他不少帮助，直接给他带来了郝明轩的消息。  
正如之前梦里所说的一样，郝明轩确实为渡边做过事。而郝明轩之所以要帮渡边，是因为自己的家仇。  
抚养自己成人的恩人居然就是设计自己父母，致使自己家满门抄斩的仇人，这是一个什么狗血剧本？  
只不过，话虽这么说，这样的遭遇确实是一种极为痛苦的遭遇。但现在，即便蓝爵想要陪在他身边，也没有合适的身份。  
就在蓝爵想办法要见郝明轩的时候，郝明轩果然就来见他了。而且不出所料，确实是因为鼎兆通的矿产。  
鼎兆通的事情原本应该是当初收养郝明轩的那位“仇家”的事情，可是郝明轩却揽下了这桩事。  
到底是家仇难忘，养育之恩也难忘啊。  
他们做恋人的时间算不上长夜算不上短，但是他很清楚，司澄是个心思细腻额且恩怨分明的人。虽然很温柔，但骨子里是个很有尊严，也很坚强的人。  
所以……他这样对待于他有恩的仇家，也可以理解。  
只是蓝爵明白他，并不代表所有人都能理解，他心疼郝明轩，其他人却不会。所以之前他为渡边做的事情留下的一点痕迹，蓝爵也想尽办法替他清掉。  
蓝爵不希望他因为这个理亏，毕竟，该说对不起的不该是他。他虽然有错，到底也是遭人利用。  
蓝爵本想着处理好一切之后，想办法认识他，却没想到郝明轩先找了过来。也正如那个梦里所见，郝明轩来是为了鼎兆通矿产的问题。  
听到郝明轩的话，蓝爵差点脱口而出一句“好”，幸亏话到嘴边又被蓝爵咽了下去。  
蓝爵记得，在之前的那场梦里，蓝爵是和郝明轩提出了条件的，但至于为什么，直到现在蓝爵也并不知道。他不想为难郝明轩，但……他总觉得就这样答应了郝明轩有点不妥。  
“蓝爵先生？”  
蓝爵回过神来，放下手里的咖啡，看着郝明轩。  
“蓝爵先生，这次……鼎兆通是诚心将这些矿产变卖，明轩没有半句虚言，还希望先生能够考虑。”  
蓝爵沉默了一会儿，最后还是决定按照当初梦中所见，跟郝明轩进行讨价还价，先将他逼走，等他重新回来找他。  
先前在那个梦里，蓝爵还疑惑过，“蓝爵”开始说价格不合适，可后来却愿意按照郝明轩的价格来，这就很不合理，除非他本身在意的本就不是价格。  
现在蓝爵明白了，他在意的，根本还是那个人，他是不可能让郝明轩吃亏的。  
只是，他现在依然不明白那个条件究竟是做什么的。他是永远不可能逼迫郝明轩的，如果失去记忆的郝明轩没有爱上他，他也不可能卑鄙地用这个条件逼他就范。  
所以当郝明轩再次回来找他的时候，他原本是想要松口，不提出任何条件的。可是……蓝爵和郝明轩聊了两句之后，他发现郝明轩因为自己帮渡边害鼎兆通之事很是愧疚。  
郝明轩是个有担当的人，他当初之所以没有消灭什么证据，怕是根本就没打算藏。如果因为愧疚决定以死谢罪的话……那当真是不值。  
犹豫再三，蓝爵还是提出了那个条件。  
郝明轩虽然答应了他的条件，但蓝爵也能看出来，他对自己十分戒备。毕竟……蓝爵又没做什么足以让他信任的事情，还跟他要了一个条件。  
眼见郝明轩谈完矿产之事后，马上就要离开，蓝爵便提出留他吃晚饭。不过，在对方根本不熟悉自己的情况下，就把人留下是个不怎么明智的决定。可……实在是太久了……  
太久没有好好看他了，他早已相思成疾。上次只匆匆见了一面，他都不敢放任自己一直看他。  
所幸郝明轩好像没有觉察到他压抑已久的心思，礼貌地答应了自己共进晚餐。  
他好像瘦了，可能一直在烈日下练武的原因，也有点晒黑了。给人的感觉没有了初次见到的那样温柔，反而多了几分英气。  
  
蓝爵明显能感觉到郝明轩的不自在，也许他可能都要后悔答应了自己这件事吧？蓝爵想了想，开始制造话题。  
毕竟对于郝明轩来说，他知道的东西全都是新奇玩意儿。他记得，当初司澄刚从教堂里出来的时候，对一切未知的东西都很感兴趣。  
果然，郝明轩虽然没有搭话，却会时不时地抬头看他一眼。  
他应该没有先前那么拘束了吧？  
蓝爵偷看了他一眼，轻轻笑了起来。  
  
蓝爵送他出去的时候，郝明轩忽然对自己的那个挂在“好朋友”起了兴趣，多看了几眼。  
“少爷喜欢吗？喜欢便拿去吧。”蓝爵吧那面具从墙上摘下来，递到了郝明轩手边。  
此物于蓝爵来说很重要，可是再重要却也抵不上郝明轩。他和当初的自己也有几分相似，一个人背负着所有，身边无人陪伴。  
眼下郝明轩还对他有戒备心，不可能向他倾诉，把他当做可依靠的人。既然如此，倒不如让他昔日的伙伴陪着他吧。  
郝明轩看着蓝爵手上的面具，却迟迟没有接过来。蓝爵明白他在想什么，很公式化地说道：“没关系，既然少爷喜欢，我也愿意割爱，我们……合作愉快。”  
郝明轩好像想要说什么，却一直没出声。直到他接过蓝爵手里的面具才说道：“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”  
蓝爵客气地把郝明轩送到门口，对着他的背影有点犹豫的说道：“注意安全？”  
郝明轩仿佛听到什么不得了的事情，转头有点惊愕地问道：“什么？”  
“没什么，”蓝爵站在门边笑着说道，“天色已晚，注意安全。”  
郝明轩愣了一下，张了张嘴却什么话都没说出来，很快便转身离开了。  
蓝爵一直站在门口，看着郝明轩的背影渐渐溶解在黑暗里之后，他才恋恋不舍地走进屋里。  
对于蓝爵来说，郝明轩就是他会在这里的全部意义。  
不过蓝爵也清楚，今日一别，短时间内想要见到郝明轩几乎是天方夜谭。毕竟交易结束，他们基本就没有任何交集。但是关于郝明轩的动向，他需要时时关注。蓝爵没有监视他的意思，只是眼下郝明轩算是很多人的眼中钉。  
渡边自然不可能轻易放过他，而鼎兆通家的二少爷也在一直追查之前的事情，而且好像已经在怀疑郝明轩了。  
郝明轩眼下要打理郝家，还要帮助鼎兆通，已经是分身乏术，若有人有意在此刻想要暗害他，他恐怕防不胜防。  
  
渡边首先按捺不住，不过他没有找郝明轩的麻烦。他知道眼下矿产在蓝爵手里，便直接了当地找来了蓝爵，给他报了一个极为诱惑的价格。  
蓝爵很清楚，渡边绝非善类，倘若他直接拒绝，那么可能渡边会想尽办法逼他就范，日后的麻烦便源源不断。那倒不如：  
“先生，其实你给的条件有点不够优厚。”  
渡边听罢也不恼，追问道：“那么蓝先生觉得什么样的价钱更为合适？只要蓝先生提出来，我都尽力满足。”  
“不，先生误会了。我说的并非是钱的问题，而是……我想要借先生的人用一用。”  
“人？”  
“不错。先生，说到底我只是个商人，当初会从郝明轩手里买下鼎兆通的矿产也是因为我不想仅仅局限于珠宝这一方面，我想要在其他领域也有所发展。不过，君子不夺人所爱。既然先生想要，我也乐意成全。不过……我这边……”  
渡边听到这里，果然放松了些，问道：“我懂蓝先生的意思，蓝先生既然有所损失，那我自然不可能亏待蓝先生。往后咱们就是朋友，我的人就是蓝先生的人，随您调动。”  
蓝爵眼见渡边已然被他牵着鼻子走，便压低声音问道：“先生在鼎兆通……有人吗？”  
可这次渡边反而不上钩了：“蓝先生要鼎兆通，我可以替先生拿下来，不用先生亲自动手。”  
糟了，自己还是思虑不周。一个特务头子，怎么可能怎么简单就暴露自己安插的棋子。如果蓝爵真的如他自己所说，想要的是利益，眼下不答应渡边反而有问题。   
“不不不，先生，我想要的，不是鼎兆通。”  
蓝爵和人打交道的经验少之又少，而他面前的这一位又不是普通的“人”。是一个老奸巨猾的特务头子，他必须慎之又慎。  
“那……蓝先生想要……”渡边偏着头，眼中明显已经露出了怀疑。  
“鼎兆通的二少爷，秦天义。”蓝爵的脑子从来没有转得这么快，他很快找了一个能说过去的理由，“我要他的命。”  
听了这话，渡边忽的坐直了身体道：“蓝先生，杀人可是犯法的。我只是一个小小的商人，怎么可能杀的了人啊。”  
“也是啊……抱歉先生，是我糊涂了，我也是把先生当做朋友，才有点口无遮拦，还请先生替我保密。只是……矿产之事也不是小事，有些事情我确实需要先生帮助，容我回去想一想。”蓝爵说着站起身来，道，“先生告辞。”  
当初渡边利用郝明轩，除了搞垮鼎兆通之外，还打算要秦天义的命。虽然他不知道渡边为什么想要这个人的命，但是如果他这么跟渡边提起，那么渡边肯定会想方设法把杀人凶手这个罪名往他身上推。  
不过蓝爵并不担心，他是不可能真的让渡边杀掉秦天义的。只要渡边派人去杀秦天义，那么他的目的就达到了。  
渡边在鼎兆通安插了人是肯定的，但并不是郝明轩。如果不赶紧把这个人找出来，日后这个人再做了什么事要安在郝明轩的头上，怕郝明轩是要吃亏。  
而且……说不定那个人知道关于渡边的很多东西，把这个人交给那些的同志们，也许能有什么用处。  
  
只可惜的是……还没等蓝爵抓到这个人，郝明轩那边便已经东窗事发了。  
蓝爵低估了那位秦天义的能力，他居然很快就找到了郝明轩被利用时所做事情的证据。而蓝爵得到消息赶到的时候，已经是郝明轩的妹妹为他挡枪之后了。  
不过消息也算及时，当郝明轩抱着郝明娟从秦宅里出来的时候，正好撞到了蓝爵。  
郝明轩先是一怔，但很快就把视线从蓝爵身上移开了。毕竟眼下人命关天，郝明轩也没时间思考为什么蓝爵会出现在这里。  
蓝爵挡在郝明轩身前道：“我有汽车，我带你们去我那边吧，我已经帮你妹妹找好医生了。”  
郝明轩狐疑地看了他一眼道：“我现在没时间跟先生开玩笑，请你让开。”  
蓝爵听罢，小跑着到车旁，拉开了车门道：“我没必要在这个时候跟你开玩笑。”  
郝明轩看了他一眼，还是上了他的车。  
蓝爵从刚得到消息开始就着人去找最好的医生了，他担心郝明轩会受什么伤。不过没想到，现在受伤的并不是郝明轩，而是他的妹妹。  
  
看着郝明娟推进手术，郝明轩的精神终于有所放松。但是一想到妹妹可能有生命危险，郝明轩还是陷入了深深的自责之中。  
蓝爵一时间不知该怎样安慰他，现在他们的关系并不是以恋人，蓝爵不能像以前一样，把他搂在怀里。  
蓝爵走到郝明轩身旁，抬起手想做点安抚性的动作，可最后还是把手放了下来。  
“你妹妹不会有事的，她也一定知道她的哥哥在等她。”想了许久，蓝爵却只想到这么一句话。  
郝明轩没有理会他，甚至没有抬眼看他。  
见他没有回应，蓝爵便更不知道该怎样安慰他了，他只祈祷医生能赶紧让郝明娟脱离危险。  
  
也不知道是蓝爵汽车的速度快，抢到了最佳抢救时间，还是蓝爵的祈祷起了作用，郝明娟最后确实没什么大碍。  
郝明轩确认了郝明娟没事以后，替她盖好被子。走出病房，径直朝蓝爵走来。  
“谢谢蓝先生。”  
“不用谢，你的妹妹没事了吧？”  
“嗯，明娟没什么问题了。”郝明轩顿了顿道，“只是……为什么先生要帮我？”  
蓝爵一时间不知道该怎么回答他这个问题，他想了一会儿，避开了这个问题：“没事就好。”  
“难道……”郝明轩一副不可思议的样子问道：“你喜欢明娟？虽然现在明娟解除了婚约，但是……”  
“无关令妹，我只想说……希望你能照顾好自己。”表白自己心意的话蓝爵还是说不出口，郝明轩也不可能猜到蓝爵对他是这般感情。  
果然，郝明轩更疑惑了，他看着蓝爵，却不知道该怎么问了。  
蓝爵也并不希望郝明轩这么快知道，现在郝明轩没有记忆，如果他因为这个而远离自己，那自己会更加痛苦。  
“郝少爷，如果你还有什么问题的话，可以找我，我一定会帮你的，你可以不用一个人扛。”说罢，蓝爵对郝明轩微笑了一下。  
郝明轩听到这话，愣在了原地，一直看着蓝爵，却不知该说些什么。  
“对了，我已经去秦家交涉过了，秦天义只是说很抱歉，之后会来找你……还有，鼎兆通里还有渡边安插的棋子，已经被我抓住了。”  
郝明轩听完之后，皱了皱眉道：“先生留意这些其实没什么用。秦天义伤了我妹妹，我肯定会找他决斗一场。至于渡边安插的人，直接交给秦天义就好，他也在追查渡边的事情。”  
蓝爵听到这话警觉了起来，眼下渡边没有除掉，如果秦天义真的有问题，可能杀人凶手这个罪名就要落到郝明轩头上了。  
“也是，先生说的是，是我思虑不周。”  
“那……我先回去了，要注意安全，小心渡边。”  
郝明轩冲他点了点头，转身回到了郝明娟的病房里。  
蓝爵想要和他多呆一会儿，但是眼下威胁未除，他没那么多时间。如果让渡边知道他和郝明轩的关系密切，可能会给郝明轩带来麻烦。  
蓝爵抓到的人当然不可能简单地交给秦天义处置，蓝爵是要按原计划，把他交给追查渡边的同志。  
找到渡边的棋子不难，难的是怎么才能杀掉这个老混蛋。现在蓝爵手里攥着渡边想要的东西，所以如果这个麻烦不尽早除去，蓝爵怕是也敷衍不了他了。  
蓝爵猜到总有一日渡边会被刺杀，可他没想到，刺杀渡边的人竟然是郝明轩。  
蓝爵本以为之为刺杀之事有了着落，他便可以高枕无忧。所以秦天义带着受伤的郝明轩出现在他的门前的时候，他差点呼吸停止。  
还没等蓝爵开口问，秦天义便先行解释道：“渡边死了，但是那些鬼子的余党还在，我不能直接把他送到医馆，明娟说也许先生会有办法，请先生……”  
秦天义的话还没说完，蓝爵便先一步抱起了受伤的郝明轩道：“请您先离开吧，明轩的事，我会想办法。”  
幸好蓝爵知道这个时代并不安宁，早便有了安排过可靠的医生在附近。而且郝明轩的伤也并不算致命，只是带着枪伤没法就医。  
郝明轩依旧在昏迷，蓝爵的急救知识本来就没有多少，又到了这个医疗技术没有那么发达的年代，他能做的只有把郝明轩放到一个光线不错的屋子，等着那位医生。  
  
等待的时候，真的是时间过的最慢的时候。虽然蓝爵知道郝明轩受的伤没那么致命，可蓝爵却依然害怕。  
好在那位医生出来之后，带来的是好消息：“放心吧蓝先生，他应该没事，只是可能需要休养一段时间。眼下渡边虽然死了，但是他的势力还在，若你要把他留在这儿，恐怕会很危险。”  
“我知道，但是眼下如果贸然把他转移到其他地方去……可能他的身体会吃不消。”  
“不止，他还可能会暴露……但是让他呆在蓝先生这里，可能会牵连蓝先生。您已经帮助我们许多了，不该为我们再冒险。”  
蓝爵越听越觉得不对劲：“你的意思是……明轩也是你们之间的一份子？”  
“是，他们是前不久加入的，有些事情还不熟悉，所以无意中叨扰您了。”  
“没关系，明轩并不会给我添乱，他们是怀疑不到我身上的。”  
蓝爵没想到，郝明轩也变成了地下工作者。他作为一个现代人，不可能不知道其中的艰苦与危险。蓝爵打从心底尊敬他们，可出于私心，他却不希望郝明轩是其中的一份子。  
他不希望郝明轩涉险。  
可现在……木已成舟，而且郝明轩的决定，蓝爵也无权干涉。蓝爵现在能做到的，恐怕只有叮嘱他保护好自己了。  
蓝爵看着郝明轩的睡颜，想要抚摸他的脸颊，犹豫了许久，还是放下了自己的手。以他们现在的关系……这些亲密的动作还是早了些。  
  
郝明轩最后的意识还停留在刺杀渡边的那个战场上，他戴着当初蓝爵给他的那副面具，应该没有人能认出来他。本来渡边的那颗子弹可能会直接要他的命的，关键时刻秦天义拉了他一把。不过即便如此，他也受了伤，好不容易撑到结束，他便失去了意识。  
他做了很长的梦，梦到自己的家仇，梦到明娟，梦到他杀死渡边的场景，还有那天帮他忙的蓝爵……他好不容易抓住这些场景中的一个，迎接他的却是刺目的光。郝明轩费力地睁开双眼，发现蓝爵正坐在他的床边，关切地看着他。  
“怎么是你？”郝明轩从没想过自己受伤后第一个见到的人会是蓝爵，他差点直接坐起来。  
“小心，先别动。”蓝爵小心地重新把被子盖在他的身上，“你身上的伤可能要养一阵子，先别乱动，小心伤口撕裂。”  
“你也是我们的同志？”  
“准确来说，我不算，我只是在帮你们罢了。但是，现在渡边的余党在到处找凶手，你身上有伤，他们很容易怀疑到你身上。”  
“可……现在也没差，难道在你这里，我就不会受怀疑吗？”  
蓝爵笑道：“总归是有个人给你做不在场证明啊。”  
“不在场证明？”  
好吧，这个词汇是有点现代化了。  
“我会告诉那些日本卫兵，你那个时候一直和我在一起。他们即便是不信，也没有一个合适的理由把你抓去。不过……”蓝爵话锋一转，“你妹妹留在这里有点危险，你打算怎么办？”  
郝明轩自然也明白这个道理，但他现在还是怀疑对象，妹妹又毫无理由地离开，他肯定会暴露。但是他若不把明娟尽快送走，这里马上就会变得更危险。  
“我现在……也没有好的方法能让明娟离开。”  
“那不如，你就跟他们说，你之所以来找我，就是问我关于去德国留洋的事。”  
“你这样……不会有问题吗？”  
蓝爵心道，他那堆资料里还有在德国大使馆工作的资料，这帮人轻易不会怀疑到他头上。  
“没事的。”  
郝明轩盯着他看了一会儿，终于开口问道：“你为什么总是在帮我呢？”  
蓝爵沉默了很久，才答道：“我只是……有点喜欢你。”  
“啊？”郝明轩有点疑惑，难以置信地问道：“喜欢我？”  
蓝爵好似也不打算解释什么，只是说道：“你想做什么就喊我，先别自己动。”蓝爵说完，也不给郝明轩接着问下去的时间，转身离开了  
蓝爵有点矛盾，他既希望郝明轩知道他的意思，又希望郝明轩一直不明白他的感情。  
他唯一害怕的是郝明轩离开。他没想到自己有机会能把他留在身边，以前不抱希望，觉得无所谓。可是郝明轩真正到了他这里，他又希望郝明轩能多呆一些日子。  
蓝爵原先以为，自己没什么太大欲望。可是遇到他了之后，他的欲望好像就无情无尽了。  
  
郝明轩从见到蓝爵的时候开始，就觉得他很怪。他和自己很不一样，他穿着整齐的洋装，做着自己不太懂的生意。  
他以为他们不可能有什么交集，可却阴差阳错地见了面。他以为蓝爵和其他洋行一样要压价格，可是最后他却要自己做一件事。他以为蓝爵可能不是善类，可是蓝爵却出手救了明娟。他以为蓝爵喜欢明娟，可是他又对自己说了一句没头没脑的话。  
而在蓝爵家的这些日子里，发现蓝爵好像和他想象的很不一样。他的房子里一个佣人都没有，即便有人找他，在这里也呆不过一个时辰。  
蓝爵说他不喜欢和太多人打交道，可是他却留他在这里呆了不短时间。  
那些日本卫兵找来的时候，他的气势很强，可是郝明轩却莫名觉得他温柔。  
是因为……他对自己很好吗？  
蓝爵对他的照顾可谓是无微不至，他的伤好的这样快有大半都是蓝爵的功劳。  
他对自己好得有点过分，药是他熬的，饭是他做的。他若是想要活动一下，蓝爵几乎也是寸步不离地跟着。甚至郝家与鼎兆通的那些事，蓝爵也有在帮他。  
郝明轩已经好久没有这样的感觉了，这种……有依靠的感觉。上一次有这样的感觉，好像还是爹娘在世的时候。  
有了蓝爵的帮忙，郝明轩反而忽然觉得疲累。  
爹娘去世，他有明娟要保护。知道家仇是秦家所为，郝明轩只能咬着牙顶着一切。他好像已经累了很久，他不想跟别人倾诉，也不求有人能理解。  
但蓝爵出现帮他的时候，自己总觉心里有点异样。心里也许是感激？是怀疑？是试探？还是……其他？  
郝明轩不知道到底是什么。他只是觉得，自己好像越来越喜欢和蓝爵呆在一起了。他们都不喜欢说话，但是他们却有着神奇的默契，能够理解对方的所有的举动。  
而且，明娟的事情，郝明轩几乎没怎么插手，都是蓝爵帮忙，把她送到了安全的地方。可这事若是放在从前，郝明轩绝不可能会放心一个外人来插手。  
他到底……是什么时候开始这样相信蓝爵的？  
郝明轩越来越觉得自己变得不对劲。和蓝爵在一起的时候，他好像变得没有那么警惕。甚至……他觉得自己有点过分信任他了。  
郝明轩的伤早就大好，他却没由来地想要留在这里。他觉得这不像是自己，变得愈加烦躁了。  
不过，在这个不太安宁的年代，不可能给郝明轩太多的时间烦躁。郝明轩很快又接了新的任务。  
炸矿洞。  
这群新来的鬼子的目标也是矿产，正好鼎兆通的矿产没有完全卖出去，他们便以此作为诱饵，然后炸掉矿洞，把这群家伙尽数歼灭。  
蓝爵知道自己的矿洞可能会有损失的时候，没由来地有点心慌。他也说不清原因，但是他却总觉得这个可能是他们的任务。  
果然，他回去的时候，郝明轩提出要离开。  
“那你……打算什么时候回家。”  
“明天吧。”  
“好……我送你回去。”  
  
蓝爵不知为何，又开始做起了那个梦。梦里的他无助地坐在地上，摸着地上的东西。  
蓝爵又一次被惊醒了。  
他在自己的床上坐了好一会儿，才缓过神来。但是……慢慢地他想起了当年他做的那些奇怪的梦。  
他记得，他在拼命地奔跑，然后看着一个山洞爆炸了。他还记得，他不知被带进了谁的身体，感受到了身体四分五裂的痛苦。  
不能让他走！  
蓝爵脑子里只剩下这么一个念头。  
  
他终于知道在梦里的自己为什么大费周章地要郝明轩做一件事，因为他要阻止郝明轩！  
他求了那位医生很久，才知道这次任务是郝明轩主动请缨要去的。所以即便没有他，也应该没有太大的问题。既然如此，当务之急，便是留下郝明轩 。  
  
“明轩，你还记得，当初你答应我，要为我做一件事吗？”  
郝明轩有点不解：“记得，怎么忽然提起这件事？”  
“我现在想要你帮我做一件事。”  
“啊？”郝明轩更疑惑了，“现在？那……你想要我做什么？”  
蓝爵注视着他的双眼，慢慢说道：“别走，这些天都别走了，好吗？”  
郝明轩愣在了原地，一时间不知道该说些什么。  
“好吗？我没有让你作奸犯科，也不违人伦道德吧？”蓝爵的语气近乎哀求。  
“你想我留下多久？”  
“十日。”  
十日？那定然不行，任务很快就要执行，他不能给其他人拖后腿。  
“要不……等我回来，到那时我再留十日如何？”  
“不成。”  
蓝爵很少会拒绝他，也很少这样严肃地同他说话。  
郝明轩不明白蓝爵为什么忽然这样不讲道理，但……当初他确实答应了蓝爵，而蓝爵提出的要求也并不过分，只是时间不合适而已。  
“好……”  
听到郝明轩同意了，蓝爵欣喜若狂。  
看来，郝明轩终于有救了。  
  
是夜。  
蓝爵坐在自己的房间里画着戒指的稿子，虽然他不确定当初的甲方是否真的是他自己，但他已经开始为他和司澄设计戒指了。他要等到司澄恢复了记忆，为他戴上自己精心为两个人做的戒指。  
一想到这，蓝爵便倍感幸福，  
蓝爵正沉浸在自己的世界中，他的卧室门忽然被敲响。  
是郝明轩。  
“明轩？怎么了？”  
“没什么，我只是现在有点睡不着。”  
蓝爵放下手里的东西，刚站起身，郝明轩便朝他走来。但是蓝爵想不到的是……郝明轩居然把手搭在他的肩膀上，蜻蜓点水般地落下一吻。  
“你说的喜欢，是这样的吗？”  
蓝爵的脑子“轰”的一声炸开，他愣了片刻，旋即把郝明轩搂进了自己的怀里，在他耳边说道：“是。”  
蓝爵的声音有点哑，他的呼吸很乱。  
郝明轩拉起蓝爵的手，放在自己的盘扣上，问道：“你会解吗？”  
蓝爵没有回答，但是手却将扣子一粒一粒慢慢解开。  
郝明轩没从想过男欢女爱，更不曾想过此刻要与他行周公之礼的人是个男人。他什么都不懂，只能任凭蓝爵取舍。  
蓝爵的洋装他不会脱，手在他的洋装上摸索了许久也找不到正确的方式。他这个举动反而让蓝爵的喘息更重了些。  
蓝爵三下五除二地脱掉那碍事的西装，直接把郝明轩抱了起来。  
郝明轩不曾有过这样的感觉，他的心脏好像要炸开。蓝爵的火热的鼻息喷在他的耳边，脖子上，胸口。除了洗澡和换衣服，他甚至从未让自己赤裸这么久。  
泪水被蓝爵撞出眼眶，他能听到自己的呻吟和蓝爵的喘息。蓝爵的身体很烫，他的亦是。  
蓝爵的身材很好，他好像没怎么练过武，可他的身材却比自己的更健壮。他努力地攀主蓝爵的后背，压抑着自己的呻吟。  
情潮一次又一次地袭击着自己的身体，郝明轩觉得自己要脱力了。  
蓝爵看着郝明轩无神却盛满泪水的双眼，也实在忍受不住了，赶紧抽离他的身体，发泄出来。  
蓝爵虔诚地吻了吻他的眼睛，把他抱在怀里。郝明轩还没缓过神来，无意识地靠在蓝爵身上。

夜凉如水，可今日倒是没有那么冷了。  
郝明轩挣扎着起身，用有点沙哑的声音说道：“有些渴了，我去倒点水去。”  
“我去吧。”  
“没关系，我去吧。”郝明轩按住了蓝爵，起身燃了灯。  
蓝爵担心郝明轩会不适，刚想跟上去 又被郝明轩摁了回来：“我本就打算给你也倒一杯的。放心，我没事。”  
郝明轩看起来好像确实没什么问题，也很快给蓝爵倒好了一杯水，递给了他。他们俩个补充完流失的水分，便熄了灯。  
今日的蓝爵，入睡的格外快。但是不知为何，他却睡得不怎么踏实。  
  
当他睁开双眼的时候，郝明轩正站在他的床边，准备戴面具。见他醒来，冲他一笑，暂时放下了戴面具的手。  
不好的感觉油然而生，蓝爵想要起身，却发现自己全身无力，根本没办法动弹。  
“你要做什么？”  
“对不起，我食言了，我会回来的，我一定会回来的。到那个时候，你要让我做几件事都行。”郝明轩毫不犹豫地戴上面具，转身离开。  
“回来……回来！明轩！”蓝爵似乎听到了自己的呜咽：“别走……”  
郝明轩充耳不闻，戴上了那副当初属于蓝爵的面具。  
蓝爵不知道郝明轩给他下了什么药，但是不管怎样，他都得阻止郝明轩。  
  
蓝爵从未跑得这样快，他身旁的物事后退速度都有些不正常。他甚至感觉自己已经飞了起来。  
不，不是感觉，他确实飞了起来。他的身后不知什么时候展开了一双和那个恶魔相似的黑色翅膀。  
恶魔的契约……生效了么？  
不过这次，蓝爵只是短暂地愣了一下，便接着向矿洞的方向飞去。  
现在有了恶魔的能力，也许不是坏事，也许他能扭转局面，既能让这些家伙全军覆没，又能保下郝明轩的命。  
只是……造化弄人。他有了能力，可惜时间依旧没有给他机会。  
蓝爵第一次见那样大的爆炸，那爆风都把蓝爵掀出去好远。  
郝明轩恐怕……  
蓝爵站在原地，眼泪几乎是一瞬间就冲了出来。  
为什么……会这样？  
“明轩？明轩！郝明轩！”没人回应他，他的对面只有一片沉默的废墟。  
“司澄！”他已经近乎绝望。  
  
“齐勋？”  
声音居然是从身后传来的。  
司澄展开了他那巨大的翅膀，手里拿着面具，正疑惑地看着他。  
齐勋看到司澄，几乎是一瞬间就冲了上去。他死死地扣着司澄的腰，他害怕，他怕他一松手，司澄又消失了。  
“你怎么样，没事吧？”齐勋这才注意到，司澄脸上有一个新伤口，正冒着血。  
“没事的，”司澄不怎么在意地摸了摸自己的脸，道，“你的面具……刚才炸碎了。我捡到一片碎片复原了它。这个烧焦的痕迹，怕是去不掉了。”  
“没关系，你没事就好。”齐勋有些心疼地看着司澄脸上的伤口，想用自己的力量愈合它。但可能是因为他的能力尚未稳定，司澄的伤口虽然不再流血了，却留下了一道疤。  
司澄似乎并不介意：“没关系的，它过段时间会消失的。”  
齐勋转头看着那片废墟，又看着已经变成天使的司澄，齐勋明白，他还是晚来了一步。  
“齐勋，我后来好像回到教堂里了。他们告诉我，只要我在这里救被炸死的人，就能获得自由。你可能得等我一下，或者……你先回教堂等我。”  
“没关系，”齐勋笑着说道：“我等你就好，我们一起回去。”  
“好。”司澄把手里那个原本属于他的面具还给了他，又戴上之前自己给他买的那副面具道：“我会尽快回来的。”  
司澄飞得很快，很快便消失了。  
齐勋本想着就这样等着他，只是他忽然想起来，自己今天急着找他，自己为他们两个设计的对戒图纸还在那栋洋房里。  
齐勋赶忙飞回去找图纸，他不想让司澄等着他。  
他的房子有一面鲜少有人经过，他便直接打开窗户，飞了进去。图纸就在他的卧室，只是，他却没想到，他的房子里来了一个不速之客。  
是秦天义。  
他好像很急，也顾不上追究为什么齐勋身后有那么大的翅膀。一见到他便拉着他说道：“蓝先生，明轩……”  
然而齐勋没有给他说完的机会，便直接把他打晕了。  
他现在没什么时间跟这个幸存者周旋，虽然不知道为什么他还活着，但是现在也没必要追究了，司澄也许确实在那场爆炸里粉身碎骨，但是还好，他变回了天使。  
齐勋赶紧从桌上找到那张设计图，却发现了放在一边的身份资料。齐勋想了一下，最终决定一起带上。  
他回来的时间刚刚好，司澄也刚站定。  
不过，有点奇怪的是，司澄身侧却并没有任何人。  
司澄似乎看出了他的疑惑，解释道：“哦，他的状态有点虚弱，还不好跟他签订契约。要不……你先回去吧，我能找到你的。”  
齐勋其实不愿意和司澄分开，他已经两次失去司澄了，他真的害怕这次还会有什么闪失。  
“没事的齐勋，我只是救人而已，怎么可能出事。况且，只要签订契约成功了，我们就会回到教堂，如果你在我身边，也会被带回去的，其他天使如果看到你，一定会要你的命的。”  
齐勋思索片刻，不情不愿地说道：“那好吧。”  
  
所幸这次没有意外，司澄也没有让他等太久。他从民国返回正确的时空之后，就在教堂门口遇到了穿着笔挺西装的司澄。  
“快走吧，恶魔可是不能在这里逗留的。”  
“那我们……回家？”  
司澄温柔地笑道：“都行啊，你去哪里我都陪着你。”  
两个人手牵着手，他们身影渐渐融进了夕阳里。  
  
齐勋候机时一反常态，聚精会神地盯着手机。正当司澄想跟他说话的时候，他先开口了：“要不……还是换个地方吧？”  
“换什么地方？”  
“住的地方。”齐勋笑着牵起司澄的手道：“我想找一个新的地方，为我们布置一个新家。”  
“其实……”  
“别拒绝我嘛，”齐勋忽然把头靠在司澄肩膀上道，“我们一起经历了这么多，好不容易能平平安安地在一起，布置一个新家有什么过分的。再说……你不是说过，等你回来，我让你做什么你都做吗？”  
司澄愣了一下，这才想起当初他离开那天早上的那句话。  
“那么久的事情你还记得啊？”  
“哪有很久啊……只要你说过的，我可都记着呢。从我们第一次见面开始，你说的话，我都记得。”  
“可你第一次见我很凶啊。”  
“哪里凶了？我那是傻。”齐勋回想起初次见面的时候，司澄慢慢降落在他面前。他不知道自己是什么表情，但不管是什么表情，他那一刻想到的都是：他真美。  
“对，不凶。”司澄也回忆着，“就是不徐不疾地跟我谈条件。”  
“啊？有吗？”齐勋有点疑惑，忽然拉近他和司澄间的距离。  
“不说这个了，”司澄不动声色地推开齐勋，“现在我自由了，你也不再是普通人了。我们就算一直活着，只要有你陪我，就能永远快乐。”  
“当然，我们可以一起旅游嘛，而且不需要坐飞机……”齐勋越说越不对劲，他抬头看了看周围的环境道，“对哦，我们能飞，为什么还要坐飞机啊？”  
司澄笑着把赖在身上的哈士奇推开，笑着说道：“因为你犯傻了。”  
司澄笑的很文雅，他尽量不让自己笑出声，憋得耳朵都红了。眼睛迷成一条缝，真的是……可爱极了。  
  
他们最后也没顺利回公寓住，飞机晚点了，等他们落地，已经是半夜了。  
在机场附近找一个酒店对于齐勋来说并不困难，而且……对于两个经历过两次撕心裂肺的分离的恋人来说，这更是一个暧昧的夜晚。  
  
他们连酒店的灯都没来得及打开就迫不及待地吻在一起，齐勋把司澄抱起来，摸索着找到了床的位置，和司澄一起滚了上去。  
他们动了情，难耐地为彼此解着衣服。 本就单薄的西服很快便被他们两个脱了下来。  
司澄坐在齐勋的怀里，承受着齐勋带给他的一切。齐勋炙热的唇在他的胸口流连，而他也不肯放过他敏感的私处，毫不留情地撞了进去。  
司澄呻吟了一声，再也控制不住自己的翅膀直接把它们放了出来。  
齐勋不肯放过他，他的手顺着他的脊骨一寸寸摸了上去，替他轻轻理着翅膀上的羽毛，他那虔诚的表情真的就像是一个信徒。  
可他的动作却没有慢下来，反而越来越快。司澄咬住自己的唇，把头埋在齐勋的肩膀上。  
齐勋好像明白了他的害羞，把自己的翅膀也展开了。不知道为什么，他的这一对翅膀，要比司澄的三对还要大。  
司澄的翅膀彻底展开了，可是身体却缩在了齐勋的怀里，眼泪不受控制地流了下来。齐勋把司澄搂在了怀里，用自己的黑色翅膀，把司澄包了起来。  
这人是他的。不仅仅是现在，他们还有无尽的未来。  
  
齐勋不知道，为什么他和司澄之间总是会出变故，好似上天根本不给他们好好在一起的选项。无论他们多爱彼此，总是有乱七八糟的事情找上他们。  
齐勋刚刚学会控制自己的力量，但是求生的本能让他飞得异常地快。  
明明他们已经跑到离教堂很远的地方，明明他们甚至没有在俄罗斯那里过夜，可是不知为什么，却有天使千里迢迢地来追杀他和司澄。  
齐心紧紧握住司澄的手，他害怕的从来都不是死亡，而是再次丢了司澄。  
“齐勋，你累吗？”  
“不累，没关系，他们的目标是我，大不了……”  
“不是，他们也没打算让我活着。他们今天……可能不会善罢甘休了。”  
司澄的话音刚落，好像是一个火球，被扔到了司澄身上。那火似乎灼伤了司澄的翅膀，他的身体一下子失去了平衡。齐勋本想要把司澄拉过来，司澄却挣脱了他的手，径直掉了下去。  
齐勋不敢叫他的名字，他怕招来那群天使，他也只能收了翅膀，和司澄一起掉下去。  
他们两个都不是普通人，即便是掉了下来，也不会有事。但……司澄身上的火却是致命的。虽然现在它依旧是几簇较小的火苗，但无论是司澄还是齐勋，都没有灭掉这火的方法。  
“我不后悔……去那个矿洞。人固有一死，或轻于鸿毛，或重于泰山。当时用我的命杀掉了一群敌人，我真的不后悔。”司澄转过头看向齐勋，“可我却觉得我食言了，我没有对不起谁，唯独对不起你……我只想要好好陪着你一辈子。可是不知道为什么，我们总是不能善终。”  
是啊，为什么总是不能善终？  
齐勋想要再摸一摸他的脸，司澄却躲开了：“别碰，它会跳到你身上。”  
  
祸不单行，似乎有个天使已经找到了这里。  
司澄从身上摸到了之前齐勋送给他的那副面具，戴在脸上。  
“把面具戴上。”  
齐勋苦笑着道：“既然不能活下去，我也不怕他见到我的样子。”  
“不，能活下去，他会放我们走。”  
齐勋狐疑地看着司澄，但是却照做了。齐勋刚刚戴上面具，那个天使便降落在他们身边。  
可……这是……  
“您没事吧？”那个小天使顶着和司澄一模一样的脸，关切地伸出手扶司澄。  
“离我远点，这火会蔓延，烧到你的话，你也会出事。”  
那个小天使向后退了几步，一脸复杂地看着齐勋。  
“司澄，”不知为什么，司澄叫起了自己的名字，“你能答应我一件事吗？”  
出乎意料的是，回应他的，居然就是那个小天使。  
“您请说。”  
“求你放他一命。”  
“不行，”齐勋想要抓住司澄的手腕，却被司澄躲开了。他有点焦急得说道，“我们要走一起走。”  
“不可能。”司澄的嗓子有几分沙哑，他身上的火也越来越大，“这火一旦燃烧起来就灭不了，他们本就是打算把我们一网打尽，现在你还有机会走。”  
“那我宁可和你一起死。”  
“这次……可以听我一次吗？”眼泪从他的眼眶里滑了出来。  
齐勋愣住了。他第一次见到司澄哭，之前不管司澄有多痛苦，齐勋都没见过他的眼泪。哪怕是他消失的时候，都是微笑着。  
司澄身上的火蔓延得很快，很快就蔓延到了司澄的四肢。  
小司澄看上去很无措，他看了看被火包围的司澄，又看了看齐勋道：“要不您还是……走吧，如果一会儿其他天使来了，你也就没命了。”  
“不光是你……”司澄的声音哑得更厉害，“我们三个恐怕都……所以，趁他们还没来……”  
司澄是在威胁他走，也是在求他离开。因为司澄明白，无论现在的他怎样，齐勋都不会把这个小司澄也一并搭上的。  
齐勋慢慢站起来，无措说道：“司澄……”  
  
大约是因为他们找到了司澄，齐勋已经看不到追他的天使了。  
齐勋飞了很久，他漫无目的地飘着，不知道往后该怎么办。  
可他清楚地知道，他失去了他的爱人三次。他已经没有力气流泪了，因为他的灵魂也随着司澄身上的那缕火燃烧殆尽了。  
他落到了一个公寓楼的楼顶，坐在一块看起来比较干净的地上。  
阳光正好，就像是他第一次见司澄那样。那个时候他傻傻的看着司澄，仿佛找到了自己的神明。  
可惜……他丢了自己的神明。  
司澄让他活着，又有什么意义？现在的他有着无限的寿命，也没那么轻易死去，可这对于他来说，却比凌迟还痛苦。  
齐勋慢慢站起身来，收起了他的翅膀。他环顾了一下四周，惊讶地发现，原来自己站在自己公寓的楼顶。  
齐勋苦笑了一声，怎么回到这里来了？  
自己当初匆匆去了民国，这个公寓已经好久都没有回来。他曾经和失去法力与寿命的司澄在这里生活，也是在这里，他第一次失去司澄。  
也罢，回去看看。不管是快乐的回忆还是悲伤的回忆，总归都有着他与司澄的回忆。  
他现在有了恶魔的力量，也懒得用钥匙，直截了当地穿墙而入。  
当初回到这里的时候，司澄的身体就已经开始出了问题，所以司澄几乎都呆在卧室里。齐勋躺在床上，回想起当初自己看着司澄慢慢消失在自己眼前的时候。  
他去努力地抓了，可是最后还是两手空空。  
齐勋坐了起来，再次摊开手，还是两手空空。他还是什么都没抓到……他没抓住郝明轩，爆炸还是发生了。他也没能抓到司澄，眼睁睁地看着司澄被那团火吞噬了。  
齐勋从卧室里出来，慢慢地走向工作室。那对戒指他已经设计好了，可惜……还没等他做出来，司澄便已经彻底离开了他。  
可当他到了工作室房间门口，却愣在了原地。  
他看到了他自己。  
准确的说，是还是人类的自己，正像以前一样，为甲方设计着项链。所幸齐勋工作的时候足够投入，所以还没有发现异样。  
齐勋赶忙隐身，去看小齐勋的设计图纸。  
这个……不就是他在接蓝爵那单之前设计的那条项链吗？也就是说，小齐勋不久之后就会接到蓝爵的邮件。  
可……问题是，他就是蓝爵，这封邮件，会是谁寄出去的？  
齐勋隐隐觉得不对劲，他跌跌撞撞地离开了公寓。那些所有不对劲的地方，司澄那些没头没脑的话，渐渐整合在一起。  
  
“可你第一次见我很凶啊。”  
“对，不凶。就是不徐不疾地跟我谈条件。”  
“嗯……其实我算是死过一回的人，如果不是他，我可能……就真的不复存在了。而且，这个名字还是那位大天使给我取的。”  
“我也不知道。只是，他的恋人是个恶魔，所以……他也因为这个，被处死了。他死前还求我放了他的恋人，但其实我也根本没打算抓他和他的恋人。”  
“求你放他一命。”  
“我第一次来这个教堂，就是和他一起站在那里。我不曾见过他的真实容貌，他总是戴着面具遮着半张脸，我只知道他的脸颊上有一道疤。他虽然没有跟我相处很久，但帮了我很多。也是他告诉我，我的恋人会很快会回来找我。”  
那道他第一次用恶魔力量帮司澄治愈的伤口……  
郝明轩不记得他……  
司澄救起的人……  
之前看到的小司澄和刚刚看到的小齐勋……  
  
不对劲，这一切都不对劲……这一切，难道就只是一个……循环吗？  
到底哪里是开始？到底怎么选才能避免一切发生？到底怎么样才能留住司澄？  
齐勋痛苦地抱住头，蹲了下来。  
  
  
  
发送成功的字样出现在手机上的时候，齐勋长舒了一口气。  
之前他几乎已经完成的对戒图纸好像在他和司澄躲那群天使的时候掉了，他回去找了很久也没能找到。再者……他也不能把戒指的设计图纸直接给小齐勋。否则，小齐勋绝不可能去圣瓦西里升天教堂。  
他已经阻止不了了，下一个循环也许早已开启，而他还有需要去做的事情。司澄去了，他也不需要这样一直活着。  
  
他看着小齐勋跪在地上撕心裂肺地哭，心里却无比平静。他戴上了那个有点烧焦的面具，站在了原地。  
他记得另一个的自己曾经说过，恶魔只能穿越时空一次，第二次会失去生命。可是他的灵魂早就消弭，他还要命做什么？  
所以他毫不犹豫地把小齐勋送回了民国。他觉得，这也许……就是一切的开始。如果蓝爵能够留住郝明轩……  
只是……他没想到，这该死的阵法会这么快就出现。  
烈火的炙烤根本就不算是什么，要命的是骨头好像在一点点地裂开，他想说话，想要提醒小齐勋，可他的喉咙里卡着一口血，怎么都发不出声。  
面具摔在了地上，断成了两截。齐勋努力捡起了面具，朝外面扔去。  
他想要告诉那个自己：  
他想说不要喝那杯水……他想说一定要留下他……  
齐勋的眼泪坠在法阵上，发出“嘶”的声响。他拼尽全力咳出那口血，低声说道：“把他留下……别喝……咳……”齐勋几乎已经发不出声音，“你真的……能保护好他吗？”  
法阵很快就熄灭了，刚刚那个地方，好似什么都没有存在过。  
天使与恶魔，有着无限的生命，就不该有着多余的感情。  
有感情的他们，注定消失在火里，将他们来过的痕迹尽数消弭。  
司澄已然消失，而今轮到了齐勋。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是以齐勋的视角来写的，所以司澄的部分很多都是留白。  
> 司澄的时间线是正常的，齐勋的有点被打乱。司澄是：郝明轩—小司澄—大司澄，而齐勋的则是：小齐勋—蓝爵—大齐勋。所以他们第一次见彼此不是同一个场景。齐勋第一次见司澄是在教堂，司澄第一次见齐勋是在蓝爵的洋房。司澄见到被炸死的郝明轩的时候就知道这个是个循环，但齐勋是最后见到小齐勋才知道的。  
> 当初郝明轩变成地下工作者的时候，跟蓝爵没有关系，所以如果民国不存在蓝爵，郝明轩还是会死在爆炸里。齐勋想通了这一点，决定让自己回去阻止郝明轩。  
> 而见过蓝爵的郝明轩想自己的恋人，所以愿意变成天使，等待着自己的恋人再次出现。  
> 这个循环是因为他们对彼此的爱才开始的。但是如果没有这个循环，郝明轩会死在民国，齐勋会在现代孤独终老，他们根本不可能相爱。  
> 所以只要他们还爱对方，这个悲剧的循环就会一直存在。


End file.
